Hokage of Suburbia
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: Naruto is living in a world of misconceptions and lies and wants to leave it all behind and try to find life's true meaning. Based off the American Idiot CD.
1. American Idiot

**Hokage of Suburbia**

**Chapter 1: American Idiot**

**Notes: **Alright. This is going to be something i've never done before. A self proclaimed Rock Opera fic. It's a songfic and regular story all into one. This follows the 'American Idiot' CD if you haven't already noticed.

-

_Don't wanna be an American Idiot! One nation controlled by the media. Information age of hysteria. Is calling out to Idiot America..._

A teenage boy walked down a dimly lit street with his hands in his pockets. The faint sound of car alarms and police sirens surrounded him as he trudged down the cracked sidewalk.

"I'm sick and tired of this bullshit..." the boy said to himself. "Why can't everything be ok again? Has the nation gone off the deep end?"

He turned the corner and his local 7-11 came into his sights. The white florecent lights made him squint for a second before his eyes could get used to the light.

"Naruto!" a boy shouted from the 7-11 parking lot.

"Hello Shikamaru," the blonde-haired boy said.

He gave his friend a high five and continued to walk toward the green and white building.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" he asked.

"Some of the guys are just sitting around in the back smoking. Care to join us?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto could never pass a chance to leave his troubles for a while and feel the strange euphoria of being content with everything for once. His mind was always wandering from fucked up politics to television and so on. He never could clear his mind from the president's redneck agenda. It constantly plagued his thoughts ever since he began to watch war footage on CNN. In his mind it seemed the media is beginning to call the war like a football game with commericials for sex drugs spliced in between footage.The biggest reason he felt so paranoid and out of place is because he knew he couldn't do a damn thing about anything.

As the two boys walked around the back of the 7-11, they could see a trail of smoke coming from the corner of the building. They turned the corner and saw their friends Kiba and Chouji.

Naruto gave Kiba a punch in the shoulder and grabbed the rolled up stick of grass from his hand. He placed it up to his mouth, inhaled and blew smoke out of his nose.

"Where'd you get this?" Naruto asked.

"New guy named Gaara. Just moved into town," Chouji told him.

"Hmm...good stuff," Naruto said before taking another hit.

"Is it just me or are you guys hungry?" Kiba asked his friends.

"Yeah, i'm getting a bit of the munchies myself," Shikamaru replied.

The four friends stood up and walked around the building and in through the front doors. Naruto shook his head and tried to focus on the task of buying food but even in his semi-high state, the pissed off young man couldn't stop thinking about why he was here...in that place.

"Hey Naruto, are you ok?" Kiba asked.

Naruto shook his head again. "Sorry guys...I gotta get out of here,"

Naruto walked out the door and back into the warm night air.

-

Naruto reached his apartment and opened the locked door with his keys. His apartment was littered with pizza boxes, clothes and plastic cups on the floor, ratty old furniture and a small portable television. He went into his kitchen and took a TV dinner out of the freezer and threw it into the microwave. He walked back into the living room, sat down on his couch and turned the TV on.

"In Washington today, the president has proposed a new plan for social security," the announcer began.

"How fucked up is that?" he asked himself. "Am I the only one that's is sick and tired of his bullshit? He's alienated us from the rest of the world and given false hope to the whole nation,"

A ding rang out from the kitchen and he went back to grab his TV dinner and settle down for the night.

**End Notes: **A little shorter than I wanted but still gets the point across. I'll try and get the second chapter 'Hokage of Suburbia' up by the middle of the week.


	2. Hokage of Suburbia

**Hokage of Suburbia**

**Chapter 2: Hokage of Suburbia**

_I'm the son of rage and love...the Jesus of Suburbia..._

**----------------------------------------**

**Jesus of Suburbia **

**----------------------------------------**

As the sun slowly rose over the surrounding buildings, light creeped into Naruto's dark and dirty bedroom. Clothes were thrown about the floor as well as empty cups of ramen and other food items. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and squinted into the morning light. He shook his head slowly and looked over to his digital alarm clock. The red numbers read 6:27am and Naruto slammed his face back into his pillow, hoping to fall back asleep before another long day.

Naruto wasn't just a normal kid around town. He was _the_ leader. He had his own little congregation of people he liked to call 'The Underbelly' that followed him and what he preached. Everything from politics to religion. Nothing was out of bounds for him and his followers. As Naruto slowly drifted back into a state of sleep, he drempt about a more peaceful world where he didn't have to answer to the rage of his mother or her husband Brad. His own father was killed in a car accident when he was ten years old and since that traumatic event, he had never recovered. After that, his mother began to drink heavily and just spun out of control. And once she met and married Brad, things had only got worse for Naruto. He was treated as if he didn't exist and lucky for him found a place of belonging with his close knit circle of friends.

**-----------------------------------------**

**City of the Damned **

**-----------------------------------------**

Naruto slowly ate his breakfast of toast and eggs while his mom was at the kitchen counter writing up a list of chores she wanted done before she got home from work.

"Naruto, I want these chores done before I get home from work. If you don't finish them, i'm taking away your keys and your privilage of leaving the house," his mother told him angrily.

Naruto looked up toward his mother. "Your hollow threats don't phase me in the least. Go ahead, take my keys. Nobody drives in Jingletown anyway. As for you taking away the 'privilage' of letting me leave, you can't lock me in this jailcell of a home, i'll find a way out. And besides, why don't you get tiger to do things for you. He doesn't do anything around here anyway except sit in his little room and work on his laptop,"

"Don't get started with this again! He does more around here than you know!" his mother shouted.

"What? Pay for the internet and cable? I can do without it,"

Naruto got up and walked toward the door. His mother called after him and demanded he return to the kitchen but he continued to walk. He walked out the door and down the street to the 7-11.

"Why does this have to happen to me. Why do I have to be stuck with the mother from hell and stuck in the town from hell. There's nothing to do in this stupid industrial city," Naruto said to himself before sighing. "I wonder what the world would be like if I were to just end it...give up. Maybe it would be a little better,"

But Naruto quickly regretted his last comment and looked up into the sky. "Only pussies give up,"

**-----------------------------**

**I Don't Care **

**-----------------------------**

As he walked down the street he passed the local electronics store. He glanced at the television and saw the president giving a speech. Naruto glared and his blood boiled just from the sight of that man. But he finally began to except that this democracy was nothing but a sham as the country slowly turned into a semi-facist state where the government slowly began to eat up the freedoms of it's people. But as with everything else he began to not care about anything or anyone anymore. From his point of view it was him against the world. You were either with him or against him, there is no in between. Lucky for him, he had a loyal group of followers that made him feel a little better about himself. It gave him a bit of a conforting thought that he might actually be needed in this world for something...

Naruto entered the parking lot of the 7-11 and was greeted by Shikamaru with a hand shake.

"Ready to speak the ways of the world?" he asked.

"Of coarse," Naruto replied with a smile.

**----------------------------------**

**Dearly Beloved **

**-----------------------------------**

Naruto led Shikamaru behind the 7-11 to a small group of friends. A makeshift podium was standing in front of the sitting crowd and Naruto walked up to it.

"Dearly beloved, are you listening?" Naruto asked.

The group all nodded to him.

"Do we have any problems to address?" he asked.

Kiba raised his hand. "Naruto, it appears that the people around here and even our own families are beginning to view us as if we're insane for our outlook on society. My parents are talking about sending me away to therapy to 'cure' what I believe and make me what they call 'a productive member of society',"

"Are we demented? Are we disturbed?" he began. "That is what the general public may think of us. Because we're different than them. Just becuase we don't go along with what the media tells us to believe makes us different. It makes us different to view the world for what it really is. Not a sugar coated happy place of opportunity like the news and Hollywood prefers to present it. But as an oppressive non-opportunistic wasteland of fools and losers. Perhaps our loved ones may think that therapy will cure our outlook but perhaps they are the crazy ones for going along with the status quo. What they don't understand is that nobody's perfect and I too stand accused for lack of a better word...and that is _my_ best excuse,"

The small group cheered and raised their right fist into the air.

"Now all this talk of revolution is getting my thirst...who's up for some drinks!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone got up and went to the front of the building to quench their thirst. And yet Naruto lagged behind.

"Even after all of that...things just don't seem right to me," he thought.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tales From Another Broken Home **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto turned away from his band of misfits and walked down the street. Shikamaru quickly caught up to him and asked him where he was going.

"I'm leaving Shikamaru. I'm fucked up and fed up with this town and just about everything I can think of right now. Maybe I can start anew somewhere else," he explained.

"What about us Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto paused from his walk for a second and turned to him. "If you guys want to come along that's fine. You're the closest thing i've had to family in a long time. You guys are my brothers...I wouldn't have it any other way,"

Shikamaru smiled. "I'll get the gang,"

As he ran off, Naruto kicked a pebble out of the way. "Goodbye Jingletown...perhaps we will never see eachother again," he sighed. "But I couldn't give a damn,"

The Underbelly quickly congregated at the corner where Naruto was standing.

"It's time to leave this hurricane of fucking lies behind and spread the truth to a whole new set of people to do our part to make the world a better place. We'll preach_our_ bible,_our_ way of life to anyone who is willing to listen!"

The group raised their right fist into the air again and followed Naruto out of town.

"I don't feel any shame, I won't apologize...when there ain't nowhere you can go. Running away from pain when you've been victimized...," Naruto thought to himself.

---

**End Notes: **Well...it took over five months but I finally got off my lazy ass andgot it up and i'm damn happy with the chapter. Tell me what you think if you care to review, if you're pissed off, happy or whatever. Next comes Holiday and the beginning of the steady down fall of Naruto.


End file.
